


A Foolish Emperor's World

by Falon1224



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Actually Tags, Drama, Eventual Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I suck at tagging, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Probably a lot of fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Build, That's all I've got so far, The Author Doesn't, Who Knows?, anyway, thief reader, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falon1224/pseuds/Falon1224
Summary: If someone had told you months ago that your ordinary high school life would be uprooted and effectively turned on it's head...You would have laughed and asked what rock they had been sleeping under.Strangeness was something you were much more accustomed to, and much preferred to allow the abnormalities of life to sweep you into unexpected adventure. However, you certainly had not expected your latest escapades to land you slumming it up with the Phantom Thieves, of all sorts...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Foolish Emperor's World

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I should be writing... This is the exact opposite of what I should be writing... Well, here we are anyway. 
> 
> I'm pretty new to this series, so please go easy on me. I'm still working my way through the game, so updates might be sparse until I get through the story. ^_^

“There was not much to be said about F/N L/N. A perfectly ordinary, pretty, young high school student only a thirty minute train ride from the heart of Shinjuku. Nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened to her… Well, apart from that one thing in primary school-”

“Hey! Earth to Ace! Get your head on straight, will ya!”  
Heaving a heavy sigh at the crude interruption shouting into your eardrum, you pressed the pad of your finger against the earpiece that had been secured in place earlier that evening. A fresh, crisp autumn breeze swept across the tightly packed together rooftops: bringing with it the faintest traces of a storm brewing off the faraway coastline, masked only by the fragrance of the city’s famous variety of food for both locals and tourists alike.  
The lights of the city almost blinding as you stared over the precariously perched edge of some nameless apartment complex you had found. After all, you had reasoned, entrances were important: even if no one was around to see them.  
“Gimme a break, Skull. I could die down there, ya know. What’s a little harmless monologuing before we get this show on the road, yeah?” 

“It’s only harmless if there aren’t any enemies around to hear you! Or did you forget where you’re going?!”  
How could you possibly forget, you wondered with an exasperated roll of your eyes you knew he would not see. This whole operation had been your suggestion to begin with, after all. While you could not nearly have achieved everything thus far without the help of the Phantom Thieves, that certainly did not mean each decision had been fraught with disagreements and hardships between you and the others.  
This was a dangerous game you were playing and, in the back of your mind it made you wonder if it was morally right dragging them all into a mess even you had no business with. A situation much bigger than any of you could have possibly imagined… Surely, at some point one of you would either be hurt or killed in the process. More than once, you had considered dipping out of their little group and never speaking to them again.  
You had no right to endanger their lives alongside your own. It was bad enough you were so gungho over such an obvious suicide mision.  
Yet that did not stop them. Even at the insistence to give up more times than you cared to think about, they had stuck by you up until now. Insisting that it was just as much their problem as it was yours, and that they were not about to leave a job unfinished. It was a special sort of calculated recklessness you had come to expect out of at least half of the Phantom Thieves, even if two of those impulsive decision makers were some of the more level headed members within the small group.  
“Yeah, yeah, you don’t have to remind me.” You replied with a well deserved stretch of your back. No sense in starting a job without properly stretching beforehand: you knew just how much the Metaverse could drain even more experienced thieves.  
Pressing your finger to the communicator again, you decided to ignore the bickering frequency from the others back at the hideout. While their roles were just as important here, it was about time to get your little show on the road. 

“Joker, Fox, what’re your ETAs? Remember, we’ve got a lot of ground to cover before the night’s out.”  
There had been an agreement to send in only two other members along with you-the less the enemy knew of your numbers, the easier of a time you would have with his allies. While you had strongly objected to sending in the leader of the Phantom Thieves, you also knew there was no changing his mind whenever he had it set. In some aspects, you could agree that he shared that particular trait with Yusuke which, under the right circumstances, could prove to be quite useful. By the same token, however, it could also prove to be detrimental to particular missions. More often the former than the latter, much to your unspoken relief.  
“I’m ready whenever you are.” The softness of Yusuke’s voice was almost lost beneath the muttering of complaints from the hideout. You had agreed to meet at the Palace upon entering the Metaverse from atop adjacent rooftops. Under the cover of darkness, you could not make out a trace of where Yusuke or Ren might be-only reassured by how clear the frequency between your communicators was.  
“Joker?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”  
You tsked audibly at his aloofness, though he knew well enough you did not mean it. 

“Don’t sound so excited, oh fearless leader.” You replied as you pulled your cell phone out of your back pocket. Hidden amongst the apps that covered your home screen, you found a distinctly shaped little box within your maps and delivery services. A peculiar eye shaped app with a specific shade of crimson that stood out much like a sore thumb. It had no name listed under it, but you had gotten to know the basics of how it functioned and what requirements it needed to work. 

“Alright then…”

“Before you go, Ace. Clear something up for me, would ya?” Ryuji cut in just as your fingertip lingered over the little red square. 

“Why’re we wasting time with Hachirou dude? I get he’s chief of police in Shinjuku, but what’s that gonna do in terms of the bigger picture?”

“Being chief of police is only part of who he is,” Yusuke answered with a soft sigh that you were not entirely certain if it was based in annoyance or not.  
“Hachirou-san also holds a high standing in the courts as a reputable witness to some less than credible case reports. From what I’ve picked up, they’ve pardoned him for a great deal of under the table instances.”

“Right, I get that but-”  
You sighed heavily once more. Useful though he was, you were not always so certain in Ryuji’s intelligence in comparison to the rest of the group. You felt some degree of comfort knowing Morgana shared the same sentiment as you, however that only stretched so far before the novelty of agreeing with a cat ran out.  
“It’s common all over the world for cops to have a… ‘Good ‘ol boy sort of attitude with other officers and their respective branches. That means there’s a much larger pool of suspects getting away with the same deplorable activities because their buddies in the top brass are sticking up for them.”

“It’s a domino effect,” Ren cut in.  
“Take out one, and the rest follow suit. If the chief of police confesses to his crimes, then he’ll likely sell out his friends. Less work for us, in the long run.”  
Satisfied with the answer, Ryuji hummed in acknowledgment only a moment before another voice chimed in from the hideout’s frequency. This time, a much more stern young lady, who spoke with a degree of authority you were never certain you would grow accustomed to. Of course, it was not entirely like you to rely on others, much less even trust them. As such, you had always been the one in charge of anything you did on your own time. Having to take orders… Being given timeframes…  
Talk about a drag. 

“If we’re all quite done then, how about you three get a move on. But remember: if you’re not back before five, I’m dragging you all back by the scruff of the neck.” 

“We know, we know.”  
This time, you pressed the app with only the slightest bit of pressure before the screen turned a mirage of red and black. The eye symbol on the app filled the majority of the phone, with only a small search box sitting just above the black space left blank. You touched the bar, pulling up a list of searches within the app you had used thus far. 

“Hachirou, City, Depraved, Courts.” 

As you pressed the last search option, you felt a distinct drop in the air pressure around you. The lights of the city began to shift and merge, making it almost too dizzying to watch as you steadied the sudden wave of lightheadedness. 

You didn’t think you would ever get used to this transition, either.


End file.
